Lilac's Bloom
by LilacSociety
Summary: Libitina is a typical middle schooler. With her usual bored expression she plows through life's miseries until one she realizes she needs some excitement in her life. Then Anora and Jeremy came into the picture. Libitina fell in love. Yuri and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dumb Bullies  
>The redhead sat up in bed ignoring the fact that her phone alarm was still screaming at her. She smiled. It was that time of year again, the first day of school. Then the fire-haired girl swung her feet over the side of her bed and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. She left the house walking towards her new school.<br>She strode over to the middle of the field where classes were waiting for morning assembly to begin. All the bags were lined in straight lines according to class she was told. "Uh...this where I put my stuff down?" the redhead said gruffly as a blonde had surveyed her. The redhead looked very pleasant that day. She wore the school's blue plaid skirt proudly on her lanky, freckled, and skinny body. Her long sleeved, thin, collared, button-up shirt draped off her body in all it's glory. The blonde found nothing special. "Yeah, that's it. Just leave it right there."  
>The girl shrugged and dropped her bag down on the grass and walked over to lean up against the wall. She stood there and eavesdropped on the people around her that were calling her both obnoxious and stand-offish. The bell rang and she saw the rest of the kids head towards the sound. "Follow me!" A voice whispered behind her, tugging on her droopy uniform.<br>"I heard you were the new kid and I decided that I'd show you around, but right now we've got morning assembly!" The redhead was then dragged back onto the field into a 7th grade girl's line. Which was surrounded by the 7th grade boys line on the left and the 6th grade girls line on the right. At the front of all these lines there were three people. The school president, the 8th grade rep, and the 7th grade rep.  
>The school president had a microphone in his hand and began saying the pledge of allegiance, then he gave to the 8th grade rep, "In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit, amen. Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we will forgive those who trespass against us." She handed the microphone to the short, blonde 7th grade rep as he continued with the prayer, "Father in heaven, please hear our prayers, as we at Lilac Elementary ask for your blessings. We are thankful for all you have given us: the earth, the sea, the sky, and everyone here with us. Help us to grow in our faith, passion, and self-confidence. We ask that you watch over us always and keep us safe amen. In the name of the father, and the son, and the Holy Spirit amen." the redhead was then reproached by the girl, "Anyways, my name is May, what's yours?"<br>"Libitina." the redhead answered shaking May's hand. May looked cautiously for people watching or listening in to their conversation. "Let me let you know something about kids around here okay?" Libitina nodded. May continued, "Those are the jocks." She pointed at the huddled group of 7th grade boys with their athletic bags swung around their shoulders and a swagger in their step. "Those are the outcasts." May pointed at the boys standing on the outside of the huddle listening in on the action.  
>"But more importantly," May turned her almond eyes elsewhere. "Female social life here's a lot more beneficial to you and me. It's separated into four groups: the geek's art group, the girly-girl group, the sub girly-girl group, and the smallest group of them all, the unsocial group." Libitina absorbed all this new information being fed to her.<br>"So which should I be in?" she asked with her usual bored expression crossing her features. "Why the geek's art group of course! I mean we love manga and anime-"  
>"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Libitina interrupted a bit too loudly. "I love that kind of stuff!" Then the principal came outside her soprano voice rising above the murmurs of the students on the field. "Whose bag is this?" She asked holding the bag up high. Quiet rested upon the classes as they waited for someone to speak out. Libitina nervously stepped up to retrieve her bag.<br>"It's mine ma'am." Snickers came from the seventh grade girls as Libitina was took the bag from the principal's menacing grip. "Maybe next time you'll learn to keep your bag in the 7th grade girl's line instead of the 8th grade boys!" Everybody went into hysterics. Somebody then patted Libitina on the shoulder. May smiled weakly as if to say, "Don't worry, they're just backstabbing girly-girls."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright class! Today we're going to be moving our seats!" While some others were groaning, Libitina was grinning. In her mind she was rejoicing about the fact she was finally moving away from her previous spot because of the psychopath that used to sit next to her. Mary, was the class weirdo, who sat next to her the whole year, and surprisingly didn't cause Libitina to spontaneously combust. Mary was acne-covered and she always wore hair-gel no matter the day or the weather.  
>Mary was a -C student which was one of the reasons she was placed next to Libitina, but it was also because the last person who sat next to Mary left the school.<br>"Libitina! You'll sit next to Elizabeth!" The teacher called out. Libitina had then remembered who Elizabeth was. She was one of the unsocialites that wore thick glasses and had straight brunette hair. "Hey." Libitina said, trying to break the ice for a conversation.  
>"Oh hi!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to make a good first impression for Libitina. When quiet settled on them Libitina shrugged and took out a piece of lined paper to draw. She drew a manga version of herself saying, "School SUCKS!" Little did she know that Elizabeth was watching her the whole time. "Ha ha, you're a great drawer!" Libitina mumbled a statement of gratitude and continued to draw. "Manga isn't really hard all, it's really if you"re adapted to only one type all the others will be difficult."<br>"Makes sense." Elizabeth said intrigued with Libitina's drawing. "Anyways, want to sit with us at lunch?" Libitina then straightened her back and looked ahead in shock. Then, shaking her head to remove her from the stupor she looked at Elizabeth. "Nobody's ever invited me to lunch before."  
>"Yes people have! You eat at lunch with your friends all the time right?"<br>"I guess, but that's different."  
>"Not at all! Actually-" Elizabeth was interrupted suddenly by the teacher who was holding two referrals in her hand and was already tapping her foot. "Can I go on with the lesson or would you two girls like an automatic detention?" During their conversation neither had realized the lesson for religion had begun.<br>Elizabeth ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote a short note and placed it on Libitina's lap. Enclosed she wrote, "Nice to meet you."


End file.
